Forum:2018-11-23 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Ah, so he didn't turn into an octopus, but I think I should get half credit. He turned into his lab assistant Trogulus. So, is this *another Jekyll/Hyde thing, *Trogulus killed Tobber and is impersonating him, *Trogulus is in cahoots with Tobber, still in hiding, *or something else? Okay technically it could be another member of his species. (Also, bear-with-cuffs keeps gaining and losing earrings.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait, can I possibly have been right (so to speak) about the N95 air filter? Can it be that Trogulus needs some technology to breathe air for long periods, and that was always the point of Tobber's metal nose? Bkharvey (talk) 06:20, November 23, 2018 (UTC) : It doesn't appear his natural form has a nose. Possibly it was easier to make a costume without one (and claim Tobber had lost his nose). Solomon Keyes (talk) 20:01, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :: Eh? It looks like a nose to me! Bkharvey (talk) 20:20, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: I mean, I'm seeing nostrils slits, sure? But no real protuberance. :D Solomon Keyes (talk) 15:44, November 26, 2018 (UTC) P.S. "Four?! Oh, that is hardly fair!" This is an unusual turn of phrase. Is he admitting to a lesser number? Or is he claiming that some were in self-defense? Or does he think he should get a pass about the four people because of how hard he's trying to save everyone? ➤ And from what is he saving everyone? An invasion by Mr. Eyeball, perhaps? I guess we'll find out in due course, after some detours to check up on Gil and the Museum gang. Bkharvey (talk) 06:27, November 23, 2018 (UTC) : My prediction is he replaced Homlomium way back when the latter man supposedly "lost his nose". And yeah, he probably killed some but not all of the victims, most likely the two doctors doing the autopsy. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:40, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :: That's all very plausible, although if Trogulus has been showing up in public both as himself and as Tobber for some time, it raises the question of what happened just now to make him want to "kill" Tobber officially. I'll be sad if it turns out to be a coincidence that Agatha arrived at just the same time. Bkharvey (talk) 22:43, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Today's nitpick: Oggie had chatted with Trogulus at the party, and Jägers are supposed to have fantastic senses of smell, so he should have known whom they captured before the unmasking. Bkharvey (talk) 00:15, November 24, 2018 (UTC) : INVALID NITPICK. They were complaing about having their noses stuff-up, since they were underwater. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:49, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :: It was just Dimo complaining, but all right, I suppose we can infer that maybe Oggie had the same problem. I'll give the Foglios this one. Bkharvey (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2018 (UTC) ... although he could smell two people in the blood in Zeetha's room. Hey, wait. If he's the one who orchestrated the fake death, it makes no sense for him to be disguised as Tobber — if anyone sees him so disguised, it ruins the fake death. And if he stays in the dark so nobody sees him, then there's no need for the disguise. So I think someone else must have faked the death, but that would have been hard to do with Trogulus in the lab (as he was when they opened the door). So I'm confused. Bkharvey (talk) 01:10, November 26, 2018 (UTC) : I agree the situation is confusing. But spoiling the fake death is better than having someone see Trogulus give a book owned by Tobber to Agatha. If someone sees Trogulus dressed as Tobber and Trogulus gets away his secret is preserved. Argadi (talk) 03:29, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :: No, everyone already knows that Trogulus is alive! Being caught with Tobber's book would be easy to explain away; "Tobber is dead and I thought someone who can use them should have his notes." What can't be explained away is someone who looks like Tobber being alive. By the way, technically we don't know for sure that it's Tobber he's impersonating; Agatha's crew and Wooster never met him. Maybe Dr. Vapnoople can settle this. Bkharvey (talk) 06:03, November 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, everyone knew Trogulus was alive. Trogulus's secret was that he was behind the actions, not that he was alive. I was right on that part, wrong on the fake death part. Argadi (talk) 03:39, November 27, 2018 (UTC)